nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Moon
Moon 'is the final zombie map in [[Call of Duty: Black Ops|''Call of Duty: Black Ops]]. Because it's name, it takes place on a fictional station called "Griffin Station" on the moon. It was released on August 23rd for the Xbox 360 and on September 22nd for the PS3 and PC as part of the Rezurrection Map Pack. It is the final Black Ops zombie map. Two new Wonder Weapons appear in this map, the QED and the Wave Gun. The Gersh Device also returns after a two map absence. A new perk appears called Mule Kick, which allows you to have 3 weapons at once. Overview Taking place in Area 51 and on the Moon itself, this map is a challenge for all players. Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Edward Richtofen return as playable characters, as well as being able to play as Samantha Maxis as part of an easter egg. Two new Wonder Weapons make their debut: the Wave Gun and the Quantum Entanglement Device, with the Gersch Device replacing the Monkey Bomb from other maps. Two new pieces of equipment also make their debut: the P.E.S. and the Hacker device. The P.E.S. allows the player to survive in areas which have no oxygen, while the Hacker device allows the player to hack various objects to produce a wide assortment of effects. Two new Zombies are featured in this map: the Astronaut Zombie and the Phasing Zombie; the Astronaut Zombie will walk around slowly, and if it can grab the player, it teleports the player randomly to places they have opened and also taking a perk, while the Phasing Zombies are an advanced version of the Crawler Zombies, which can teleport short distances towards the player. Phasing Zombies have less health than Crawler Zombies, whereas the Astronaut Zombie has massive health, similar to the Napalm Zombie. Spawning in Area 51, zombies will spawn with low health and speed, and gradually become stronger and faster as time increases. Two sounds will be heard, a soft beeping and then an alarm similar to that of the Tactical Nuke sounds to alert the player(s) each time the zombies gain more health. Hellhounds will spawn with the zombies, with a max of 10 able to spawn at once. Juggernog or Speed Cola will spawn here, alternating each time the player travels to Area 51. If players are overwhelmed, they can fall back to the teleporter, where they will be sent to the Receiving Area, on the moon. To fully activate the teleporter, every player in the game must stand on it. When first arriving, artificial oxygen will not be available, making a P.E.S. necessary to survive, a P.E.S. station will be directly in front of the player when they get teleported. Unlike the previous maps, there will not be any weapons in the "spawn room", needing to open another door to access the M14 and the Olympia, along with two more spawn areas, with the "spawn room" only having two windows. Once the power has been restored, artificial gravity will be restored inside the buildings. However, oxygen can be removed by either Excavators, or if they player breaks a window with explosives in laboratories or spawn room. Any locations that have no oxygen have also low gravity. Note that Area 51 does not feature rounds, instead it will last until the players die or use the teleporter, with the zombies getting stronger as time goes by. Characters The original chracters return, but are now randomised so Edward Richtofen is always in the game. The point counter colors are also randomized. *Tank Dempsey *Nikolai Belinski *Takeo Masaki *Edward Richtofen/Samantha Maxis Enemies In addition to normal zombies, there are several new zombies. Hellhounds also make a return, but only while the players are in Area 51. *Zombie *Hellhound *Astronaut Zombie *Phasing Zombie Weapons Starting Weapons *M1911 *M67 Grenade *Knife Off-Wall Weapons *M14 - Outside, to left of the starting room *Olympia - Outside, to right of the starting room *MPL - Through the first door in Tunnel 6 *PM63 - Through the first door in Tunnel 11 *M16 - In the tunnels near the Power Room *Semtex grenades - Left of Stamin-Up *Stakeout - Inside the Power Room *Bowie Knife - On a wall above the stairs linking the middle and top laboratory. You must jump down the stairs to get it. *MP5K - In the top floor of the labs near the entrance to the Biodome *Claymore - On a crate, in the Bio-Dome. *AK-74u - Outside, near the teleporter on the Moon Mystery Box Weapons *AUG (with Swarovski Scope) *Ballistic Knife *China Lake *Commando *CZ75 (single or Dual Wield) *Dragunov *FAMAS *FN FAL *G11 (Low Power Scope) *Galil *Gersch Device *HK21 *HS-10 *L96A1 *M72 LAW *Python *QED *SPAS-12 *Spectre *Ray Gun *RPK *Wave Gun (It comes Dual Wield, but you can use them a a single weapon or Dual Wield) Power-Ups *Max Ammo *Nuke *Insta-Kill *Double Points *Carpenter *Death Machine *Fire Sale *Random Perk Bottle (only appears under certain circumstancesIt will appear very quickly as one of the power-ups that appear around the Gravity Lifts.) *Random Points (only using QED) Perk-a-Cola *Juggernog *Speed Cola *Quick Revive *Stamin-Up *Double-Tap Root-Beer *Deadshot Daiquiri *PhD Flopper *Mule Kick Equipment *P.E.S - P.E.S is basically a space suit, which the player are needed to wear the suit in the moon stage, in order to not get aspyhxiated and die of suffocation. *Hacker - Hacker is an utility, as the title summaries it, this utility is able to hack the other utilities and Perk-a-Colas. Gallery Resurrection_full.jpg|Rezurrection Poster Blackops_rez_moon_1.jpg|Screenshot Blackops_rez_moon_3.jpg|Screenshot Moon_screen_earth.jpg|Screenshot Moon Layout.jpg|Screenshot Wave Gun.jpeg|The Wave Gun Wave Gun mystery Box.jpeg|Getting the Wave Gun from the Mystery Box QED.jpeg|The QED on Moon imgres.jpeg|The Wave Gun dual wield Wave Gun in Action.jpeg|Wave Gun Dual Wield in Action CODBO_360FOB_Zombie_ar_01_Hirez-425x600.jpg|Call of Duty: Black Ops Rezurrection Map Pack on the Xbox Live cover Achievements *"'''Cryogenic Slumber Party" - In Moon, complete Richtofen's grand scheme. *"Big Bang Theory" - In Moon, gain sweet, sweet, revenge. *"Fully Armed and Operational" - Acquire 3 Pack-A-Punched weapons at the same time. *"Perks in Spaaaaaace!" - 'Acquire all perks on Moon in one game. *"'Ground Control"- Prevent each Excavator from breaching the base in one game. *"One Small Hack For A Man" - On Moon, hack something. Trivia *Moon was originally a map going to be set in Paris, France. However, at some point the developers decided against it. Despite the decision, it's codename is "zombie_paris". *This is the first map where Samantha is seen and where she is a playable character. *Edward Richtofen is always in the game due to his role in the easter egg. *This is the first and only map to feature the Astronaut Zombie. References Category:Canon Category:Maps Category:Moon (Canon) Category:Canon Maps Category:Map Packs Category:Canon map packs Category:Black-Ops Zombies Category:Treyarch Maps Category:Treyarch